New Beginnings
by xKainexx
Summary: When China attends another one of America's party, he tries his best to stay out of trouble. But what happens when Russia is forced into his hiding place after being chased by Belarus? And why does China wake up in Russia's bed? Fail Summary. Possibly OOC-ness. Couple: Russia/China


**...Here... It is... After hours... And hours... And days... And weeks... Of trying to figure out SOMETHING to write... Here it is! *Though really, I wanted to get this up by 7/31. Obviously... That didn't happen.) Special request from kolaru...**

**(Deleted rant is deleted.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia... Blah, blah, blah.**

**Couple(s): Russia/China**

**Warnings: Terrifying Belarus, (most likely) OOC-ness**

**So... Um... Enjoy! I hope it's good... I don't know if it is... ._. (onegai shimasu!)**

* * *

Currently, all the nations were gathered at America's house. Why? Well, the obnoxious nation had decided to throw some sort of party, even though it was far from any holidays. Attendance was mandatory, he had said, though most of the nations were just dreading whatever the American had planned.

And as with any gathering of the nations, it was bound to turn to chaos sooner or later.

It had become chaotic the moment America had brought out the booze.

* * *

China sat under one of the tables set out with food, watching the other nations with a pale face. He should have known not to come. Alcohol always turned these parties into a complete wreck. At the last one he had been to, he'd woken up in a closet, hogtied with a drunken Prussian rambling onto him about "seizing his vital regions." The Oriental shuddered at the memory.

He peaked out from his hiding place to inspect the damage. America was running around in a cowboy suit, chasing around England, who was running for dear life from the drunken American, with a whip and a lasso. It seemed that the Brit had decided not to drink at this party, and that may have been a mistake on his part. China grimaced at the spectacle.

In a corner off to the side, France was doing a strip tease in front of Spain and Prussia, both of whom were cheering him on loudly. He took his eyes from the scene before he could be mentally scarred, and looked elsewhere. It seemed that a bear was sitting (floating?) on the couch, watching some sort of TV show about pancakes. Now that was odd. Looking closer, he thought he could see the vague image of a person holding the bear, but really, he couldn't be sure.

He heard a crash from upstairs, and all of a sudden one of the Italian brothers came stomping down the stairs, in hot pursuit of his brother who was fleeing, dragging along a rather pale Germany. "Potato bastard, you get your hands off my brother right now, damn it!" the fuming Italian screeched.

The German tried to respond, but Italy slowed and gave his brother a puppy-eyed look while crying out, "Fratello, Germany's really a nice guy!" But that only seemed to make him even more furious, and he continued in his chase.

Some other nations were scattered about, drinking, conversing and whatnot. Deciding to stay away from the pandemonium, he crawled back under the table and hugged his Hello Kitty plushie to his chest, his eyes every now and then searching for any danger.

China continued sitting there for a while, at random intervals watching feet run by and even food being thrown. He sighed and wondered if anyone else was having as dreadful of a time as he was. Just as he thought that, he saw (and felt) booted feet rushing by, followed by lighter steps. The former could only be Russia's. But what was he running from?

Though the Chinese man was rather curious, he wasn't about to come out of his hiding place. He didn't want food thrown in his face; nor did he want to be caught in any of the others' drunken games. So he stayed put.

More time passed by, and just when he was about to fall asleep in his cramped hiding position, a figure dove under the table, making him jump and bang his head on the underside of the table. "Ow…" he groaned, rubbing his head with one hand. He looked to his side and saw none other than Russia, curled up under the table and shaking, his face pale.

"R-Russia, aru?" he questioned, rather confused and more than a bit terrified.

Said nation looked up at the oriental, tears in his eyes, "P-Privet, China…" the large nation said in a shaky voice. "I didn't know you were here…"

"I've been hiding from the others, aru… I don't want to have a repeat of last time," he explained, though he wasn't sure why he was even saying such things. He took this as a chance to inquire on why he was running before. "Was someone chasing you earlier?"

Russia nodded, "My little sister, Belarus was invited too… She still wants me to marry her…" He shook visibly at the thought, and in that moment, to China he just looked like a big child. …A big child who wielded a pipe. And smiled creepily. And believed everyone would become one with him.

…Okay, so maybe he wasn't like a big child then, but he definitely looked terrified. And anything that scared the Russian was bound to bring misfortune to everyone else later.

China looked at the shaking nation huddled awkwardly beneath the table beside him. He was about to speak when he saw the feet from earlier stop before the table. Russia paled even further and sat as still as a statue, not so much as breathing.

"Where are you, big brother!" Belarus called out, "Come out and marry me!" The feet shifted as their owner turned every which way in hopes of catching a glance of the Russian.

After some minutes, she seemingly gave up and the feet started moving away and up the stairs. Russia let out a large sigh of relief and shifted his position so that his knees were brought up to his chest with his chin resting on them, the top of his head just narrowly avoiding the tabletop. He wrapped his arms around his legs and China just watched, amazed at how the terrifying nation could be reduced to such a state.

Suddenly, amethyst eyes met those of the Oriental, and China hurriedly looked down at his lap. "Um…" he started, not sure what to say. He looked down at his plushie in his hands, and a strange thought popped into his head. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Do you want to hold my plushie for a while, aru? It can be comforting sometimes…"

"Eh?" Russia looked at him like he had grown a second head. Seeing such an expression, he wanted to slap himself for offering such a thing. But as he was about to take back the offer, the Russian slowly nodded, "Da…"

He looked expectantly at the plushie and the Chinese man gave the plushie (albeit rather reluctantly) to Russia. The larger nation took it in his hands as if it were a delicate and precious object and cradled it carefully.

"It's not made of glass, aru. It won't rip that easily." China muttered upon seeing it handled in such a way. It was nice that it was being treated so nicely, but he was more surprised that it was _Russia _treating it that way. The other looked at him with his head cocked to one side, as if he hadn't heard him. China sighed, "Nevermind."

And so the two sat, neither knowing what to say. China risked another peak out from his hiding place; about thirty minutes had passed, and the party was still going on strong, much to his disappointment. Of course, he knew that America could keep a party going for hours on end, but this was just getting ridiculous. He sat back once more and when he turned his head to look over at the Russian, he found himself staring into amethyst eyes for a second time.

"Gah!" He jumped for a second time at the sudden close proximity of the Russian, bumping his head again. He rubbed it and glared over at Russia, who was smiling innocently. _Don't act so innocent… _He thought as he glared.

He was about to speak when Russia held out a silver flask. He looked at the object in confusion, and then at Russia. Russia smiled and explained, "You gave me your plushie, so I want to share my vodka with you."

China blinked. It was a rather kind gesture, but he didn't believe anything good could come out of drinking liquor at this moment. "T-thank you for offering, aru… But I don't want to drink right now." Hopefully refusing the offer wouldn't come with consequences.

The Russian's demeanor seemed to get darker at the refusal, but the smile was still there, "But vodka is good, da?" And before China could do or say anything else, Russia tugged him close and turned him around, swiftly opening the flask and putting it the Chinese man's lips.

China tried to get out of Russia's grasp, but it was a futile effort. One hand wrapped around his waist while the other held the flask. Mentally slapping himself for not being more cautious around the Russian, he grudgingly opened his mouth to let the strong liquid flow into his mouth. As the liquor was downed swallow after swallow, the Oriental began feeling its effects. He had never been a heavy drinker, not like the European nations. And he was definitely downing too much, too soon.

The flask was soon empty, and China felt rather dizzy. "Ah. China drank all of my vodka." The Russian murmured from behind him. The cheery tone of his voice made the Chinese man pale considerably. Russia turned him around so that they faced one another and continued, "That's not how you share. Compensation is needed, da?"

"W-what kind of compensation, aru?" China stuttered, trying desperately to keep his mind from leaving him at this rather dangerous moment.

The Russian's smile widened, and before he could register what was happening, soft lips were pressed against his. China widened his eyes, and he could feel Russia smirk into the kiss. And that was it.

He passed out.

* * *

China groaned, shifting in the bed and putting a hand to his head. It felt like someone had pounded on his skull with a hammer. Maybe that's why they called it "hammered." Just when he was about to attempt to give in to unconsciousness once more, he realized something. _Bed?_

With that thought, he shot up, heedless of his throbbing head, and his eyes darted wildly to and fro, trying to figure out where he was. He heard the shifting of sheets next to him, and his eyes widened as he looked to the source of the sound.

Russia.

Russia was in bed with him.

…And he was at Russia's house.

The realization came like a slap to the face and he scrambled away from the larger, sleeping nation. In his jerky movements, though, he ended up falling to the ground in a mess of limbs and sheets before untangling himself and darting to the wall, trying to keep as far away from the Russian as possible.

Luckily, he still had his clothes on, so Russia must've not taken the liberty of undressing him. But why was he here? The last thing he could remember was being at America's party, under a table with Russia… And Russia… Kissed…him…

He blushed fiercely at the memory, and put a hand to his lips. He could vaguely remember the feel of those lips on his—No, no, no! He refused to think about it. It was rude and uncalled for, kissing someone else for no reason. The thought that being force-fed all of his vodka was what prompted him to do such a thing made him feel ill, like he needed to regurgitate the awful substance that had been in his stomach. He probably only had bile in his stomach now, though.

Fighting down the urge to vomit or run away and out of this house –since he _knew _by experience that he'd be caught—, he instead took one look back at the sleeping Russian and opened the door softly, slipping through and closing it as quietly as he could.

The pounding in his head was still prominent, so he decided that the first thing to do was to look around for some medicine. He hoped Russia would have some, what with his love for vodka. He searched the cabinet of one of the bathrooms, and sure enough, there was some medicine. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, downing that along with the pill.

Feeling a little better now that he knew the pounding would soon cease, he decided to cook breakfast. Again, it was better than fleeing. Not that he had any place to flee but the biting cold outside. He looked through the cabinets and the fridge to see what ingredients there were, and began cooking.

**::30 Minutes Later::**

The congee was done, and he was setting up the table for two when a voice asked, "What are you doing?"

China jumped at the voice, turning around to see that it was Russia, clad with what looked like simple but warm sleeping bottoms. He was notably shirtless. That fact made him turn back around quickly, his cheeks warm, "I-I cooked, aru. Would you please dress yourself?"

"Hmm… China is so nice, da? Cooking and not leaving.." Russia said sleepily.

"Hmph. If I left you'd track me down, aru. And where could I go? It's snowing." The Chinese man stated, a bit irritated at the thought.

"Mm…"

And with that, footsteps retreated back upstairs, and China was left blissfully alone. He busied himself with getting utensils out and setting out some water for them to drink. Not surprisingly, the Russian didn't have much else to drink aside from water and vodka, and the latter was definitely not something he wanted to even touch.

A few minutes later, Russia came back, dressed in his usual attire consisting of his trench coat, scarf, and gloves. He let out a near inaudible sigh of relief and gestured for him to sit down at the table. He did so, and China took his seat after.

Russia rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking at the dish before, "What is this?"

"Congee. It's rice porridge, aru." China informed before beginning to silently eat his own meal.

Apparently tasting it to assure that it wasn't poisoned, the Russian took a small mouthful before deciding that it was uncontaminated, and began eating. It was a rather unsociable atmosphere, and China was glad that Russia wasn't saying anything about the party. Though he wanted to confront him on it, he certainly didn't want to get into dangerous territory again.

Times passed, and they were both finished with their breakfast. China took the liberty of cleaning up the dishes while Russia sat and regarded him with an unnerving gaze. Why was he looking at him like that? Was he doing something weird? Was he thinking about the party?

It seemed that he was going to get an answer, since Russia started speaking, "You know.. You don't have to clean them. I'd get to them… Later."

"It's fine, aru." China responded, quickly finishing up with the washing and putting the dishes back.

Once he was done, he turned back to the Russian who was still seated at the table. "Russia."

"Da?" He looked up at him curiously.

"Why…" China started, wondering how to word his question. He supposed he could just ask him straight out, so he did, hoping it wouldn't make things awkward, "Why did you kiss me at the party, aru?"

He tried to contain his anger at the situation as he stood, keeping his face more passive than he currently felt. Maybe he had been drunk. But he didn't seem drunk beforehand. Maybe it was an accident? No, it was definitely intentional…

As he was trying to come up with plausible reasons in his head, his thought process was shut down completely when Russia simply said, "I wanted to."

China stared at the cold nation, dumbstruck by how _simple _the answer was. He stood frozen to the spot, Russia gazing at him innocently. Only when the Russian got up did he recover his ability to move and speak. "Wh-wh-…" he stuttered out.

"Did I embarrass little China?" Russia asked with a smile, walking around the table toward him.

The question infuriated him, and he barked out, "I'm not embarrassed, I'm furious, aru!" Russia stopped in his footsteps, staring with a rather upset expression at the Oriental as he continued, "You… You don't just kiss someone out of the blue! At least ask permission first, aru! It's rude, and downright disgusting if they don't like you!"

The Russian looked like a kicked puppy then. So, it seemed that even with his cracked mentality and twisted ways, he could still be hurt by such words. But his anger only softened a slither. He wasn't in any mood to appease Russia's hurt feelings or forgive his actions.

"I'm sorry, China…" Russia looked down at his feet, genuine regret on his face.

China didn't say anything back, and just stood his ground. They stood there for a while before China muttered, "I'm leaving."

Russia didn't move to stop him. Only when the Chinese man was at the front door did he hear footsteps come after him and a voice warning him, "Wait! Don't open the-!"

But it was too late. China's hand moved to the knob and turned it, opening the door and… Finding himself before a tidal wave of snow. The snow came tumbling down from the wall it had created against the door, burying him.

"…-door…" Russia finished as he looked at the sorry mess China was in.

The Chinese man shivered under the white blanket, and suddenly he felt himself pulled up from under the snow. "Gah!"

The snow, though he hand been covered by it for only moments, had melted rather fast. His clothes –which he had spent over a day in, he realized with some annoyance—were soaked from the mini-avalanche, and now all he wanted to do was taking a nice, warm shower.

He looked up at the Russian, mortified for having been caught in such a situation. He tried to speak, but he found nothing to say. That, and he was too cold. Russia found the words for him, "There was a blizzard last night… The snow's been piled there for a while…" Amethyst eyes looked over China's body before continuing, "You can take a shower upstairs, and I'll bring you a change of clothes…"

"O-Okay, aru…" China stuttered out, relieved that he'd be able to get out of his wet clothes.

Russia led him upstairs, one hand gently grasping his arm as he pulled him along. He stopped to get towels and then led him to the bathroom, setting the towel down and releasing his grasp on the other. China walked into the bathroom slowly, and Russia shut the door behind him. He was left alone. From the other side, Russia quietly said, "I'll set out a change of clothes by the door.."

With that, Russia left and China slowly untangled himself from his wet clothes and set them in a heap on the tiled floor. As he let his hair down, he wondered why Russia was being so nice to him, even when he had just cruelly hurt him only moments before. _Well, he did kiss me… _China tried to reason with himself. But inside, he still felt his stomach turning over when he pictured the Russian's hurt expression.

He shook it off and turned on the water. He decided on taking a bath rather than a shower. Once the tub was filled, he slipped inside and let out a sigh of contentment at the water's heat. He took his time to clean off and wash his hair before just settling down and enjoying the water.

Still, even as he relaxed in the tub, he couldn't help but think of what Russia had said. _"I wanted to." _That brought more questions to his mind. Why did he want to kiss him? Was it just a prank? Did the Russian actually like him? Did he do it to play with his mind? He couldn't tell, and it was rather agitating.

He thought back to the kiss. It had lasted only a few seconds, but it wasn't exactly terrible. The Russian's lips had been soft and slightly cool, but not enough to make it a turn off. It hadn't seemed clumsy, thought it hadn't exactly been the kiss an experienced person would have given. Was it his first time? It certainly hadn't been China's first kiss. He had lived for a long time; it would be embarrassing if he hadn't had at the very least, a kiss in all of that time.

He flushed at his thoughts, and even though he tried to push them away, they still clung. They clung even as he drifted off, relaxed in the heated water that seemed to be his only solace from the cold that was Russia.

**::20 Minutes Later::**

_Bang!_

China sat up in the water with a jerk. He looked to the door and then at the water. He grimaced; it had cooled considerably in the time he had drifted off. He called out, "Yes, aru?"

"Are you okay? You've been in there for a while." The door muffled the Russian's voice, but he could still hear the concern in it.

"I'll be out in a minute," he replied. It seemed that the answer had satisfied Russia, as there were no more words spoken.

He carefully climbed out of the tub and patted himself dry before rummaging around in a cabinet below the sink in hopes of finding what he was looking for. Aha! He grabbed a bottle of leave-in conditioner and carefully combed it into his hair with his fingers. What? He liked to take care of himself. But… Why did the Russian have something like that? He had short hair, and guys didn't normally carry such things in their houses.

He shook it off and wrapped his hair in a towel, another already around his waist. He crept to the door and opened it a hint, looking around to make sure no one was near, before quickly stepping out and getting the set of clothes by the door and darting back into the bathroom.

China looked at them, holding them up. They were large, much too large. They'd probably be like a sheet on him. But it was either these or his soaked clothes, and he would much rather wear the former. Stepping out of his towel, he slipped on the shirt and looked at the pants with a frown. How would they even keep around his waist? And…

_Oh no. _His face reddened at the thought in his mind. What about the undergarments? Obviously, he didn't want to borrow any of Russia's, and he didn't want to wear his own, so the only choice was…. He wanted to crawl under a rock right now. He reluctantly put the pants on, a mortified expression on his face all the while.

This was possibly the most humiliating thing he could do at another's house. Not only was he forced to wear another's clothes (that were much too large for his frame), but he also had to do so with no undergarments! Humiliating, indeed.

He timidly stepped out the bathroom after grabbing his wet clothes, a bit flushed from going commando as he walked, searching for Russia. When he spotted him, he politely said, "Thank you for letting me use your bath and your clothing. Where should I put mine, aru?"

Without a word, the Russian stepped closer and took the clothes from his hands, disappearing downstairs for a short time before reappearing again. "The blizzard has us snowed in, so unfortunately," he paused, as though saying such a thing was painful to him, "you'll have to put up staying here for another day." Russia had an apologetic look on his face as he finished speaking, and China was surprised by how humble he was being. He'd expected the Russian to act all creepy around him, but he was being good-natured and even hospitable.

He didn't really know how to reply, so he just said, "Okay, aru."

An awkward silence stretched between the two before Russia started walking downstairs, "Make yourself at home…"

China nodded, following him downstairs and settling down on the couch, remote in hand as he started flipping through channels. He frowned. Nothing good was on, and plus, most of it was in Russian. He decided to stay on a channel which had an English romance film playing with Russian subtitles. It wasn't exactly the most interesting thing to watch, but it would make time pass.

* * *

He didn't see Russia for hours after their small conversation upstairs, and soon it became evening, and he could hear the windows rattling softly as they were barraged with wind and snow. _Another blizzard, _he thought. Apparently he'd be stuck here for longer than he planned.

He turned the TV off, since he had long since gotten bored of the English films, and after he let down his hair, he looked around. He hadn't really paid attention to the décor since he'd gotten here, but it looked a bit… Neglected. The tables were rather dusty, along with the antiques set upon them. The floor had a few stray vodka bottles scattered about, and the floor itself didn't look like it had been vacuumed at all recently. Also, though he hadn't paid much attention to it earlier, it seemed that there was a pile of dishes needing washing in the sink.

China shook his head. Apparently the Russian wasn't good at household chores. Just as he thought of the other, as if on cue he came walking down the stairs, his eyes staring at the floor as he trudged seemingly mindless to the kitchen. Before he could reach his destination, though, China called out to him, "Russia."

Said man looked at him, and a fleeting pain crossed his eyes before the glittered with false innocence, as per usual. He gave the Chinese man a smile, "Da? Do you need something?"

"Er…" Well that was a stumble on his part. China had no idea what to say to the Russian, so instead he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Do you want to sit with me, aru?"

Amethyst eyes widened, and a look of genuine surprise crossed the larger nation's face. He slowly nodded his head (in wonder?) and walked over the couch, sitting near China. They both looked at one another, and China quickly looked to his lap, unsure of what to say next. Seeing a vodka bottle, he remembered the neglected state of the house, and inquired, "Why is this place so unkempt, aru?"

He risked a flitting glance at the Russian, and he found Russia curling up into a position similar to the one he had taken under the table yesterday, his eyes looking sadly down at the ground. "Everyone left."

"Eh?"

"Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine… Even Belarus… All of them left me without so much as a backwards glance." He stated sadly.

China didn't know what to say to that, so he waited for Russia to continue. "After the Soviet Union collapsed… I just kind of stopped caring."

He looked to China, "Do you remember when I missed the World Conference repeatedly for months?"

The Chinese man nodded, a sudden realization coming to him as he listened to Russia. "Back then, I was so wasted that I could barely get out of bed. It was like that each and every day… For months on end…" he shuddered, "The only reason I stopped was because it wasn't helping."

And that confirmed it. Russia couldn't be alone. It wasn't that he'd get lonely –though he did, China realized as well—but that his mental state seemed to depend on having someone around. Despite how twisted he normally seemed, he needed company, friends, just like other people, even more so actually. He also realized that the Russian might have actually reflected on his actions towards those previously in his care. After all, it had pushed them away in the end. He didn't want that anymore.

Suddenly, there was an acute understanding between the two. China, too, did not like to be alone. Though he had good business relations with the Europeans, none of them were on a friendly level. It saddened him to think of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Russia spoke again, "I've tried to be friendlier. It just… Doesn't really work. I'm just a frightening, cold nation to them. Someone who's to be avoided at all times. And when you… Were nice to me… Though I know it was only out of politeness, I started liking you even more."

Wait.

_...What?_

China's eyes widened at the seemingly harmless statement, and as the Russian's eyes widened as well, they both realized that something major had just been said. Russia was blushing fiercely, a rare sight to see, but currently, it didn't matter to China, since he was flushed beet red all the way from his cheeks to his ears.

A silence came over the two, awkward and imposing as they sat next to each other. In light of the abrupt confession, both were speechless and trying to process how to react. China was trying to get his mind to work, but every time he replayed those words in his head, all thinking came to a halt and his cheeks became even hotter.

Russia liked him? Russia _liked him? _How was that possible? And why him? What had he done that could possibly attract the Russian's attention? And how long had he liked him? All those questioned swirled around in his head, unanswered and unable to be voiced.

Though, he realized, that would explain the kiss… People kissed someone they liked, so it wasn't too strange. But what his mind still couldn't process was that _Russia _had done it and that _Russia _liked him. Yes, China was beginning to understand his need for companionship, but romance and love seemed like a completely separate category to deal with. He risked a glimpse over at the nation who had virtually shut down his thought process, and saw that the other was even redder than before.

Russia slowly turned to look at the Oriental, starting quietly, "Um…"

China blinked, immediately pulling his gaze away from the other and answered, "Yes, aru?"

"You can forget what I just said…" the statement was near inaudible coming from the larger nation, and China could hear the pain in his voice as he said it.

He didn't answer immediately, and mulled their conversation over in his head. So Russia liked him. But the main question was, did he like Russia? Did he want to? Did it repulse him? Well, he already knew the answer to that. It was strange, but it didn't. He was a bit flattered, and more than a bit embarrassed.

So the Chinese man went back to the other questions: did he like the Russian? Well, currently, he didn't know where to put Russia when it came to relationship categories. Business acquaintances? That didn't sound right. Casual friends? That didn't sound right either… So _what _was it?

He studied the Russian again, and abruptly decided that he didn't need to put him in a category. Maybe they'd become lovers, maybe just friends. But either way, they had a strange relationship at the moment. With that thought, he responded slowly, picking out his words carefully, "If you want… We could start out as friends of a sort, aru…"

With that said, he kept his gaze on Russia, curious to see his reply. Russia slowly turned to him, his eyes wide and almost disbelieving. He stared at him for a moment before a wide smile broke out on his face. And not just on of his childish, "innocent" grins, but a genuine smile. Out of nowhere, Russia leaned over and hugged China close, his arms enclosing the other to his chest as his eyes filled with pure delight.

China's eyes widened at the contact, and he tried struggling against the larger nation, but it was useless. Russia held him firmly, and China could feel his entire body flushed with embarrassment. He wasn't used to contact like this, not at all. He tried to keep a hold over his mind, but just when he thought he had it in a firm grasp, the Russian pulled back and planted a kiss on his lips.

With a dumbstruck expression, China sat motionless. The effects of alcohol were not with him this time, so he didn't pass out. But his mind did shut down completely in the seconds of the soft lip lock.

When Russia pulled away, China darted away from him like he'd been burned and glared at him, "I told you that we'd start out as just friends, aru! And I also told you that you have to _ask _for permission before kissing someone!"

He crossed his arms protectively over his chest, fuming as Russia smiled at him. "Sorry." He said, but he obviously didn't mean it.

The Oriental sighed heavily, irked by the other but unable to stay too furious in light of the Russian's rare happiness. He sat down on the couch again, a bit further away, and turned the TV back on.

Another English romance was airing in the late night, and he decided it was better than a language he couldn't understand, so he started paying attention to it. Luckily, it had just started some minutes ago, so he hadn't missed much.

About ten minutes into the movie, Russia began moving closer to China, who was trying his best to ignore the intermittent shifting. He glanced over at the other and was surprised to see him so near, and when Russia looked back at him, amethyst eyes locked with his own. The Russian softly asked, "May I hold your hand?"

He looked so innocent then, so endearing with his simple request that China couldn't find it in him to refuse. He grudgingly set a hand out, and a warmer one grabbed his own. He was startled to find that it was ungloved. Russia never seemed to take them off. But as fingers interlocked with his own, he found that he liked it better that way. Even if it was making his cheeks flush again.

Hours passed, and as film after film was played into the night, China found himself getting rather sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and tried to keep them open, but found that the call for blissful sleep was too strong, and his eyes slowly closed.

He immediately fell asleep, and when Russia felt weight gently resting on his shoulder…

He smiled.

* * *

**So... Did you like it, did you hate it? Did I make China so OOC that I should be bombarded with flaming bricks... Probably. ._.**

**Either way, reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated!**

**I really had no idea how to write China, at all. Until I got the request, I didn't pay too much attention to him, but I hope I wrote him decently. And just to inform you people, I actually do have an AU RoChu idea, but one) I think I'd need to get permission from another author to write it since the setting is rather similar to their own (as it was inspired by their story), and two) it'd probably be a multiple chapter story. I don't know if that interests any of you or not, but *shrug*.**

**Remember, reviews are love!**

**...**

***retreats at the speed of Italy***

**_Edit 8/13: o_o Oh my dear, I sincerely apologize if I unintentionally offended anyone with the use of "Oriental." It's just, I've seen it used in a few different stories and really, it sounds very endearing to me and I didn't even think to look up if it was offensive or not! I am so sorry! If anyone _is _offended, please tell me and I'll take it out of the story. I don't want to upset anyone... ._. *waves white flag*_  
**


End file.
